The Phantom and Snow woman
by james.j.flower
Summary: One story Danny Phantom story im working on


Dan was waiting for a bus to start a new chapter of his like as clockwork would say now that he goes by Dan. The past 5 months of his life/afterlife have been his living hell since his family and friends were ripped away from his life but the ghost master of time he called mentor said that this was necessary to lead him down the right path to save the world and give him true peace. Skip to now here he was sitting at an average bus stop waiting for a bus to pick him up and either and drive him to the airport or drive him to a shipyard to get him to Japan for some school Clockwork signed him up for last month. "It's Bout dam time" Danny said as he saw a bus pull up then the doors sliding opened "Well hello there I hope you're ready for Yokai academy because it's a scary place" Dan looked at the driver and saw the glowing eyes and flashed his own which were now blood red "I've been to hell a scary school is a day on the beach to me" Dan said heartlessly the driver nodded "I guess so halfa this school will be a perfect fit for you" the driver said as Danny walked back the turned his head to glare at the driver. Dan sat down and looked out the window of the bus and saw them enter a tunnel and exit it and he saw Japanese written signs "cool teleportation" Dan sighed the bus stopped "hey kid this is a pickup not the stop" the driver said.

Dan sat back down and he saw your average high school teenager walk on "hi I'm Tuskune" with his hand out Dan looked at him shook his hand "Dan Phantom" the boy nervously smiled. Dan figured it was because of what he was wearing instead of wearing uniform they sent him he was in a leather jacket black jeans black skin tight T-shirts and steel toed western style boots Dan didn't really care he wasn't looking to make friends. "Well I hope we can be friends Dan are you a transfer??" Tsukune asked Dan shook his head and said "I was signed up for this school but I'm from America" Tsukune nodded. The bus went through another tunnel and came out at a scarecrow bus stop Dan exited the bus and saw a red sky and Red Sea and a dead tree forest "hey good luck to both of you" the bus driver called out as he closed the door and then Dan and Tsukune walked down the path way that they suspected led to the school then they heard the ringing of a bike bell They turned just in time for Tsukune to be ran over by the pink haired girl.

"Ouch that had to hurt" Dan said as he walked up up to help them up. "Sorry my asthma made me lightheaded" she said as she looked to Tsukune's eyes and Dan noticed this and stopped to let the moment happen as he started to walk away he heard Tsukune cry out and as he turned he saw the girl release his neck and a drop of blood at the corner of her lips Dan chuckled "you alright Tsukune" the girl backed up and introduced herself "oh I'm so sorry but the sound was just irresistible my name is Moka I hope you don't hate vampires and I hope we can be friends?" Moka said bowing in apology. Tsukune stared shocked as he looked down rubbing the back of his neck "it's ok it didn't hurt and I haven't meet a vampire before some I would like one as a friend" he said Dan laughed "forgive Mr. Nervous wreck here he's shock by your beauty and his name is Tsukune and I'm Dan and no I can't give you my blood because i don't know if it would be healthy for you" Tsukune blushed so did Moka "what do you mean?" Dan shook his head "that is something I can't say." Dan walked down the path not waiting for the other two.

Dan made it to the opening ceremony and was amazed at all the people wanting to prove that they were top dog. Dan walked in to his first class and saw Tsukune he walked over and sat next to him "enjoy the ceremony?" Dan asked Tsukune looked to him "no I missed it completely" Tsukune said sadly. Dan patted his back "Don't worry it was boring anyway?" Then the teacher walked in and had everyone quite down "welcome to Yokai academy a school for monsters To teach you general knowledge and help you live your life since are in humans control the of the world that also means while you're here no revealing your true forms" Tsukune flinched. Dan knew why "why don't we just kill all the males and rape the sexy women" a big guy next to Dan said flicking his tongue out which Dan grabbed and electrocuted it. The guy jumped and was jittering uncontrollably "There's two things I don't accept that's rapists my grandmother was rapped once and abuse towards women" Dan finished as he let go of the guys tongue. And the guy fell like a rock smoking from the electricity that ran through his body. "Well that's enough excitement for now" Miss Nekonome said 'knock knock knock' the door slid open and Moka walked introduce herself and noticed Tsukune and exclaimed his name and jumped on him. We're walking around enjoying our lunch break and we stopped for drinks and I offered to get them and I pulled out a credit card Vlad gave me 4 months ago after becoming my legal guardian. After grabbing all the drinks I hear a crunch I turn around and see Tsukune against the wall.

Moka began to worry "Now why is a hot girl like you hanging around a loser like this" Saizo said choking Tsukune I walk up about to knock the weakling to the bottom of the food chain again "well for one he is the first friend I made here and two he is the kindest person I've ever meet" Moka kick Saizo in the nuts and grabbed Tsukune and ran up the stairs "here's a warning there's a seal on the girl and he can remove it or I can rip it off either way she can fuck you up after I'm done with you if I hear you're giving them a hard time get it" Dan said eyes burning red. Saizo backed up as he saw the eyes "what are you?!" He asked Dan smiled "nothing you've ever heard of or seen" as he teleported to the roof. He walked through the door and heard Moka calling humans the true monsters "they're more hypocritical creatures I should know or used to be one" Dan said in a dead tone both Moka and Tsukune jumped out of their skins " no that cant be possible with how strong you are." Moka said in a finalized tone. Dan walked up to her and looked her dead in the eye "I was electrocuted by my parents invention it mad me this" Dan said as he half transformed in to his ghost form his hair was halfway normal except for it being white and seeming to be halfway on fire his eyes were blood red and his leather jacket got an embroidered DP symbol on the left chest flap and when he smiled he had long fangs. "A monster is a term for a creature that has no moral boundaries and will do anything for fun Weather is horrible act or a murderous one to anything because it likes to" Dan hissed. "I am neither dead or alive I am half ghost half human" he said turning back to his normal look.

Moka looked at him slack jawed "but how no human has ever become a monster in such a way" she whispered "if you can't accept my human half then good BYE" Dan said as he disappeared in a white flame. Moka sat there shocked "I can accept him" Moka said. Tsukune nodded "but can you accept me though Moka I'm a full human" Tsukune said with sadness and fear. Moka looked to Tsukune expecting him to be joking but he wasn't she froze again "If I can accept Dan I can accept you I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I said." Dan was walking around still a little mad at Moka then he saw a teacher harassing a purple haired girl "hey asshole I don't know if you have the brain power to process this but she doesn't want you near her now back off" Dan yelled the teacher jumped and looked to Dan with a wicked smile " and who the fuck are you?" The teacher said starting to transform Dan flashed over the pinched him 5 feet in to the concrete wall behind him "I'm your punishment sent from hell" Dan growled as his hair caught a blaze and his blood red eyes shined.

A column of white fire shot to the sky the girl was scared she never felt anything like this the teacher scared her because of what he planned to do but this person scared her just from the sharp pressure of his power that came out of nowhere. "I know your kind I've stomped a thousand like you into the dirt and you will go down like a pathetic fly" red eyes glowed from the column of fire and the words came out dark and scratchy the flames vanished leaving a creature with white fire for hair fangs like a vampire and blood eyes to match "I'll give you a handy cap I won't use any of my powers just my strength" Dan said with a sadistic smile that made the girl hide behind the closet tree. "DON'T MOCK ME BOY I AM A KRAKEN A LEGENDARY SEA MONSTER YOU WILL DIE" the teacher transformed and launched him self at Dan. The girl cowered behind the tree scared Dan caught the teacher "you need to learn where you belong you pathetic peace of shit" Dan growled launching the teacher into the sky and charged a blast fo the molester and fired there was a blinding light and the pressure was gone. The girl looked up and saw the same guy with a kind smile but it only cover a sadness within him 'what is this sadness it seems familiar.' "Hey sorry about that that guy was a combination of the two things I hate most in this world I'm Dan" She looked skeptical "it's ok I understand but take care of yourself hate to see such a kind woman get hurt" Dan said as he got up from kneeling "Mizore that's my name" she whispered she saw him stop "it's a pleasure to meet you Mizore and such a beautiful name I'm here if you ever want to talk or want a friend" Dan said as he looked towards her.

Mizore saw the pain that shot through him as he said friend "yea I'll see you around Dan thank you" she said with a stunned voice and just like that he was gone. 'Dan who are you and why do hold such pain inside of you and then it hit her the familiar pain it was loneliness but worse the pain of having and losing everyone that cared' Mizore thought. 'Dan why do you know that pain.'

Dan was walking to class and he saw Moka and Tsukune together and he smiled as he sat at his desk then he looked up as he finished setting up his note pad pencil and eraser and there was Mizore crouching in front of his desk "hi I didn't know we were in the same class" she looked in to his eyes "yes we are Dan" she said as she sat in the desk chair in front of him. "Dan did you feel the power pressure earlier ?!?!" Moka asked in excitement Dan shook his head "no I didn't I wish I knew where it came from" Dan chuckled Mizore stared at Dan in shock 'why wouldn't he say it was him!!!'. Miss. Nekonome walked in "well I hoped you all enjoyed your lunch now let's start lesson 52"

Dan walked alone to get to the dorm then he saw Saizo man handling Tsukune to the wall "listen punk it's either you leave or I get something bad to happen to Moka you here me" Saizo hissed Dan got curious about Tsukune's choice "ok just leave Moka out of this" Saizo smiled and dropped him "good then goodbye rat" Saizo walked away. I walked up "need help up" Tsukune nodded "so what are you going to do?" Dan asked. Tsukune looked at him "I don't know. I want to stay but I also want to live." Tsukune said sadly

(Dan POV) I shook my head "look power isn't gained by running so now I can train you" I said flatly Tsukune looked at me in shock "I can train your strength to a balanced max and to teach you fighting styles that I can allow you to take down a bigger stronger opponent with just a couple of good hits even if you are pure human" Tsukune jumped as I finished "you know!?!?" He whispered I nodded "you remind me of a younger version of me when I still had………… never mind" I finished in a cold tone. Tsukune wondered why I didn't continue my explanation "Let get to our dorm I don't want to know what they do for punishment for missing curfew" I said in a lighter tone and started walking.

Dan was laying on his bed relaxing "you can come in if you want Mizore" I called to the window I heard the window open I turned my head and saw her climb in. "Why didn't you tell them that power was you?" She asked "because I saw the fear you had on your face it reminded me of someone" I said in a dead tone. "And why do you do that the whole happy tone to dead and cold tone like you did with that kid" Mizore asked curiousness showed in her eyes but so did sadness and loneliness "because it's who I am" I answered in a calm tone "to put it simply I had a lot and lost it all because I wasn't powerful enough" I answered again my anger to the memories Not showing physically but my power pulsed out of me in a small fraction "now I'm always alone and I see the younger me in him and I'm not letting history repeat itself" I finalized.

Mizore nodded "I know the feeling of being alone maybe I can ease the feeling for you" she basically asked. Dan looked to Mizore and he saw care in her eyes the similer to the care he used to see in Sam's eyes "it best if you don't people the care about me usually die if they do" I said remembering they're deaths like it just happened.

(Third Person POV) Mizore was shocked at the statement she saw the sadness and the pain he felt through his eyes she saw pain that she didn't know or understand "well I might have looked weak but I can defend my self" Mizore said as she created her ice claws and she started releasing her power. Dan stood up and walked to her she notice when he exhaled she couldn't see his breath she thought that only happened to people with ice powers or the capability to control the ice.

Dan walked to face her "there's nothing I can do to change your mind is there?" He asked flatly. Mizore gained a slight smile "nope it's either I walk next to you or continue staking you but don't think that I won't pop out of nowhere" she said putting her ice claw hand on his shoulder and he didn't even flinch at the temperature. Dan chuckled "you know I don't mind that keeps things interesting and it will be fun to see you scare people" Mizore nodded "well I bid you a good night Mizore" Dan said as he opened the window "the same to you Dan" Mizore said as she jumped out the window.

Dan laid down "woman stubborn as hell all of them" Dan woke up bright and early to meet Tsukune for his training he got the the floor his room was on and I saw Saizo threatening him again now he was mad "hey asshole didn't I Give you a warning about this?" Dan said as he flicked Saizo to the other end of the hall "you motherfucker!!!" Saizo yelled (Dan POV) 'finally I get to kick his ass' I pushed Tsukune lightly back into his room. Saizo ignored Tsukune and focused on getting me outside I jogged out of the building and stopped in a graveyard "now let the fun begin" I said turning to face Saizo "I'm going to kill you" Saizo roared as he transformed in to his monster form.

Third person POV

Back with Tsukune he was running to find Moka "Moka!!" He calledas he saw her leaving the girls dorm. Moka turned and saw Tsukune frantically running "Tsukune what's wrong?!?!" Moka asked as he stopped to catch his breath. "Dan is fighting Saizo I think he might need your help" Tsukune said as he caught his breath. Moka's eyes widened "let's find them" back with Dan. "Come on now you were so pumped for this I thought you had what it took to maybe graze me with your fist" Dan laughed. "Like your one to talk all you have been doing is running around dodging my blows what to slow to get one in your self or to scared" Saizo teased "that's funny remember when I flicked to the the opposite end of the hall way well looking at this graveyard I have more strength in one finger then you will ever have in your entire life" Dan laughed holding his side "the only pain I feel If from laughing to hard" he continued. Saizo raged and tried grabbing Dan but his hand went right through him but didn't damage at all "big mistake" Danny threw him through the forest and he landed on the cliff near the bus stop. "This can all end when you promise to leave Tsukune and Moka alone" Dan said "Dan are you ok I went and got Moka to help" Tsukune said running out of the forest holding Mokas hand Dan looked over with anger and worry 'god dam it Tsukune!!!!'

Dan made a mad dash for the two and was in front of the by the time Saizo claws came down Tsukune turned around to cover Moka and as he turn he was getting ready to wrap his arms around her and he caught the rosary and pulled it of "the rosary came of?" Moka whispered as Tsukune held her and she gave of a release of power that Had Saizo gasping under the pressure Dan smiled "ok I had it wrong I'm the tenderizing mallet and she's the fire your ass gets cooked in" He chuckled as the power burst leveled out to reveal a white haired red eyed Moka that looked more mature and serious then the other. She Swayed her way next to Dan "thanks for the tender meat big boy now let me teach him where he belongs" she said as she passed him.

Saizo was shaking where he stood 'what is this I'm scared shitless just by looking at her' he thought he raised his fist to punch her and she was gone. "Ah ah ah weaker monsters should know their place" Inner Moka said as she was swinging her leg to to kick him. Saizo was launch in the the hill side embedded in it so deep a large portion of it collapsed on him. Inner Moka flicked her hair and turned toward Dan and Tsukune "what the hell were you thinking Tsukune I push you to your room so I could fight him alone" Dan yelled. "Don't blame him he feel power levels but in all honesty I can't feel yours but I know you're not weak" Inner Moka said as she grabbed the rosary and walked up to Dan only to have an ice wall block her. Mizore landed next to Dan and lowered the wall "you already have a willing snack I won't let you touch him" she said forming her ice claws. Inner Moka chuckled "you have a stalker" she said to Dan in which he chuckled "I like to call her an over protective friend that likes to pop out of nowhere" he said as he put a hand on Mizore's shoulder and she smiled. Inner Moka chuckled a little more "oh well it's time I went back to sleep I'm still tired from just waking up" she said as she walked to Tsukune and put the rosary back on and collapsed in Tsukune's arms.

The next day Mizore was following Dan she lost him as he vanished in to thin air. She looked around for him and she slightly backed up and bumped into someone she jumped and squeaked as she turned around in the air. As she landed Mizore registered that it was Dan she bumped into "i thought I was the sneaky one that pops out of nowhere" Mizore pouts Dan chuckled. "I have to surprise you ever now and then now let's go to class"

Behind a hall corner peered a blue haird girl "you will be mine you and that Tsukune" she smiled an evil smile.


End file.
